Complicated
by annieapple24
Summary: Hermioe's friends dragged her to the haunted house in town. Hermione hates the haunted house, especially the dark maze at the end. Will someone be able to make the maze a little more enjoyable? Rated M to be safe. Just a bit of cute Dramione fluff. language warning.


A/N: This is a story I started years ago after going to a haunted house with my friends. I never got around to finishing it though I loved the storyline. I hope you guys do too. I'm not really good at sex scenes, so this is just cute and sexy.

Disclaimer: Not my characters.

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe she had let her friends talk her into this. She hated haunted houses. She especially hated the end. This haunted house ended with a pitch black maze where you bump into walls and other people, but can't tell which one.

Her friends led her through, letting her bring up the rear of the pack to be the one chased by ghouls and men revving chain saws. She screamed too many times to count, continuously trying to push past her friends to get in the middle only to be pushed back.

After a particularly gruesome rendition of zombies coming back to life and approaching slowly moaning, they shuffled into the dark maze.

She grasped the hand of the girl in front of her and allowed herself to be led along; eyes squeezed shut as tightly as she could.

She wished she was at home reading or grooming Crookshanks or even doing every dish in the house by hand.

Suddenly, she felt one of her friends ahead of her hit something and step back. The girl in front of her then fell backwards pushing over Hermione.

"Ow!" They both complained.

Standing again they held on to each other once more to push their way through.

"Oof!" Hermione exclaimed as she was again pushed over.

This time the wind was knocked out of her. She heard someone mutter an apology, and different footsteps walking away.

With one hand stretched out, she attempted to find her friends, or anyone for that matter. Realizing the section she was in was empty, she kicked out and cursed loudly. She shouldn't have come.

She swore as she fumbled in the dark, cursing her friends for losing her and cursing her own stupidity for going along. She knew there was no way her friend felt her lose her grip on her jacket as she fell. She had never been able to find her hand.

Now she was alone, and starting to get a little scared. She knew occasionally the workers inside the maze who made sure no one got hurt would flash lights, but you could never know if it was in the right or wrong direction.

She felt an indent in the tough cardboard walls to crawl through. She huffed and bent over to swing her head under and shift her body through.

The other side was more blackness. But she though she could see just a little patch of light. Her heart jumped and she rushed toward the faint pinprick of light.

But her hopes were dashed instantly when coming to yet another cardboard wall instead of a door to the outside. It was a dead end with a crack next to the entry point. She could hear the cash register dinging at the drink stand they always had outside the gate.

She cursed and swirled around, hoping the exit was close to the entrance like last year. She put her left hand to the wall and blindly followed, trying to keep sight of the light. She went around a corner and was again in darkness. She cursed again.

She screamed when she felt a hand pressed over her mouth but it was muffled. She reflexively reached for her wand, before cursing as she remembered leaving it at home in case her friends should see it.

She heard a tongue clicking in her ear, "Hermione Granger caught without her wand. Never thought I'd see the day."

She straightened with fear as she recognized the voice. "What the hell do you think you're doing Malfoy!" She said when his hand went to her wrists and pinned her to the wall.

She felt him take out his wand and mutter a few different spells. As he muttered the last, the small enclosure had brightened with a soft glow. She looked over to see he had shifted the cardboard walls to surround them. She assumed he had cast a silencing charm as well. Wouldn't want any muggles hearing her screams.

"So, fancy seeing you here Malfoy." She hoped she could keep him talking long enough to steal his wand.

"Really, Granger? You think I'm going to fall for that? You are out of practice." He waved his wand again, and ropes began to wrap around her wrists, tying her in place. She couldn't move.

"Malfoy, you get me out of this right now! I swear to god I'll hex your balls off."

He leaned in close, and she could feel his breath on her face as he laughed. It smelled like mint.

"You don't have to be afraid you know," he whispered into her ear, "I plan on treating you quite nicely. Unless of course you like it rough."

She shivered at his words, but gasped as she heard the last bit.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, but I would. You see, you have fascinated me for a few years now and I simply must see for myself everything I've wanted to see since Hogwarts."

Hermione turned her head to look at him. His face was serious, but he smiled again when he caught her looking and licked the shell of her ear.

"Dammit!" She cried. Her whole body was tingling, a fire spreading through.

"Why? And why now?" she cried.

"It's complicated." He whispered back.

Draco pulled away from her ear, only to lean close to her face again. His lips were only an inch away, but he seemed to be waiting for something.

Slowly, like she might bite, he leaned in until their lips touched in a gentle kiss. The fire went lower into her belly, and she wanted to feel more.

She leaned into the kiss, pressing as close to him as she could with her wrists still bound. She hated how aroused she was, but she almost purred as she felt his fingers sliding through her hair and caressing the strands he caught. She felt his tongue poke her bottom lip and she opened to taste him. He tasted just as his breath had smelled. Her favorite mint gum.

His hands slid down her body, squeezing her shoulders, gliding down her arms and moving to her hips and back up her sides. She shivered as he hit a particularly ticklish spot under her ribs and hoped he didn't notice.

He moved back down and nudged her shirt up to her naval. His fingers moved against the soft skin he found, ever so slowly creeping upward. She gasped into his mouth when he found her bra, and he stopped. They looked at each other. She could see the lust in his eyes, how much he wanted her, and she was sure he could see the same in hers. Slowly she nodded, hoping he understood.

Draco got the hint and waved his hand to undo her ropes. Hermione had no time to wonder at the flawless wandless magic because he had Hermione's shirt over her head not a second later.

She moaned as his warm hands found her body again, and attempted to massage blood back into her hands while kissing her neck.

Hermione shoved his hands away and began to open his surprisingly muggle shirt. She would ask later how he learned to dress so well. As she helped him shrug it off, her hands found hard muscle under soft, smooth skin. It was beautiful in color, with a pretty darn beautiful flat stomach.

They explored a little longer before he came to her bra. His hands slid around and deftly unhooked it, letting it slid off. Hermione blushed as he stared at her. His hands remained behind her back and he stared. She felt her face heat up.

"Hermione you are so beautiful. I'm not going to do this here. Let's apparate to my place. I have a very big bed." He wiggled his eyebrows and pushed his hard cock into her hip making both moan.

She nodded her ascent, and they were off, leaving their discarded clothes to find later.


End file.
